1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible port seal for use in single incision surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible port seal having multiple, independently movable throughports.
2. Background of Related Art
Methods and apparatus for performing closed surgical procedures are known. Such procedures greatly reduce postoperative recovery time and minimize scarring to the patient. These procedures typically involve inserting one or more access assemblies through the abdominal wall of the patient and insufflating the abdominal cavity. A laparoscope or other viewing instrument is inserted through one of the access assemblies, or directly through the abdominal wall, to provide the clinician with an image of the abdominal cavity. The surgeon is then able to perform the procedure within the abdominal cavity by manipulating instruments that have been extended through the access assemblies.
The number and type of instruments that a surgeon may use to complete a closed procedure is limited by the number, size and configuration of the access assemblies that have been inserted into the abdominal cavity. Because traditional access assemblies are configured to provide access for only a single instrument, the simultaneous use of any additional instruments requires a corresponding access assembly. For each additional access assembly necessary to complete the procedure, an additional incision must be created. Each additional incision increases the length of the procedure and may prolong post-operative recovery time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an access assembly for insertion through a single incision in the body of a patient which provides multiple ports for receipt of one or more surgical instruments.